twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Alice Mary Brandon Cullen/A Crazy Christmas with the Cullen (Chapter 3)
— First it was because she was human and frail— he continued pointing his index finger, then because she was pregnant, then because we could hear Nessie, and now it is not the time? You-don´t-want-me! —Cried turning around. —Bella is not that— she begged her husband. —You know I love you, but you also know that there are more people at home, and not a good time when others are preparing dinner. —And we do not even eat! —He raised his voice. —But your father and our friends they do— he reminded. —You did not look pretty! —He ignored it— You prefer to be with Tanya and you're waiting for her tonight. —Of course not ... Heavens! What was up with this beautiful family? Some was talking to themselves, others with the mirror, some fighting, others ... also fighting. Where was the union, the family? The Peace! After taking a deep breath, it was better to see Emmett and Alice. But this time the large bear jumped from one place to another with the angels of "Dior" hung in their ears and singing "Jingle Bells" as a complete fool. Emmett, I demand you give me back my angels away, and what better go and finish decorating the tree exactly as I drew! —Ordered following him around the room. They ran everywhere rapidly turning vases and chairs. Emmett laughed and dodged to Alice, while in revenge she was throwing the cushions. —Do you still continue to argue for decoration? —Esme was heard coming along Nessie with some trays placed on the table. —I have the head to the top— said Jasper coming up from the basement before going to his little wife. —Love, I love you, but if you keep this up, I feel that my head will explode. —Oh. That does not happen, —replied Carlisle Jazz taking his shoulder to appear out of nowhere. —Believe me— he said with utmost seriousness. All who were there looked at him, but he smiled at the angel that still hung from the ear of his eldest son. —Alice, it seems to surprise you —pointing to each with a finger — one would think he had pulled something. —Carlisle! —cried the little... The fanged, though. — See? I told you, —Emmett laughed putting an angel of " Dior "— Just need to fire them from pulling through the mouth and ... His comment was interrupted by the rapid movement of his sister, who threw the first thing in his power, a chandelier. —Carlisle, sweety — Esme said taking his arm to her husband who was still staring intently Alice and an angel. I think we'll have to buy a new one. An overwhelmed Edward and Bella sulking then entered the room, and he saw the scene with eyes wide open. —Need Help? —Edward asked, hesitating for a split second before he answered his clairvoyant sister. — Tell your brother to hang dull angels in the entry, or return them to me or he can go to… —Alice! —Esme interrupted. —The bad words are not allowed in this house. What does it say about Barney? —Barney? — Nessie-raised his voice, which until then was decorating a cake on the table. —Grandmother, upgrade, Barney stopped being a long time. —Yes? — asked interested. —Now who is it? The Teletubbies? Back Jardigans? Lazi Town? Dora the Explorer? — — Hey. Do not stray from the subject. We need to decorate the place, —Alice spoke up —We can not receive people well, and they do not need any mono television, with Emmett is sufficient. The aforementioned stuck out her tongue. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts